


Can't get enough of your love

by haku23



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't get enough of Steve's pecs and so takes the logical step and sticks his dick between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get enough of your love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the stevebuckyfest prompt meme asked for this and I obliged because the prompt spoke to me on an intellectual level. Also I just really wanted to read or write Steve getting titty fucked and the writing opportunity came first, let's be honest here. I care less than I probably should about having my name attached to things like this.

“What are you up to?” Steve asks, one eyebrow raised as Bucky massages his chest over his shirt. It doesn't feel bad-but then it's been awhile since they've had time alone and damn near everything Bucky does feels good-so he leaves his hands where they rest on Bucky's hips.

 

“Want me to stop?” his words are punctuated by a squeeze. Maybe it shouldn't feel good, Steve isn't a woman after all, but his back still arches slightly, just enough to push his chest a little more firmly into Bucky's hands. “Taking that as a no.”

 

Bucky sits straddling his lap, a warm weight that had woken up his body and then some as they'd gotten to remembering how to slot their lips together just right, but that's nothing in comparison to what him running his hands over Steve's chest does. The friction from his t-shirt is just enough to make him wish for it to be _off_ already but Bucky plays a long game when he can and so it stays on.

 

“Just sorry I don't have more for you there,” Steve tightens his grip on Bucky's hips when he squeezes his pecs again, together this time.

 

The smirk on Bucky's face is proof enough that he should stop being so responsive, tease him out a little like how he's doing to Steve but it'd be agony for them both if he did. “Still got plenty. Enough for a handful.”

 

He frames Steve's chest with his hands, pushing the two muscles together albeit only slightly due to their small size, and licks his lips before sweeping his hands up towards Steve's collarbone. “Likin' it, huh?”

 

“I dunno, Buck, you're pretty into it yourself.”

 

“Have you _seen_ these? I'd be an idiot not to be,” Bucky rubs his thumbs over where Steve's nipples have hardened and his skin has broken out in goosebumps, “wearin' all those tight shirts, too.”

 

“You callin' me a hussy?”

 

“I'm tellin' you I appreciate it, stupid,” he flicks his eyes from Steve's chest to his eyes and then back again when Steve huffs out a laugh and calls him a jerk.

 

When his hands finally slip under Steve's shirt he arches fully into them, laughs breathily again, “are you gonna screw around with those all night or what?”

 

“Maybe I will. Get you all worked up,” and this is where Bucky always loses it because Steve knows he wouldn't be able to deny him if he asked, and the way he keeps licking his lips doesn't lend much to the illusion that he's cool as cucumber either. He thumbs a nipple, eyes dark as he rubs his other hand in circles, “make you wait until I'm done with them.”

 

“Bucky.”

 

“I haven't even started yet,” he grins, slowly flicking Steve's nipple with his good hand until it feels hot under the pad of his thumb and Steve's face is flushed. He moves on to the next one-the metal has warmed up since they'd been fooling around and Steve bites back a groan when it swipes over the flesh of his pectoral. God know why he likes the thing so much.

 

“Come on, Buck.”

 

Steve's skin is smooth, hairless like a woman's, and he wants to rest his face there, feel it against his cheek so he pushes the white t-shirt up over Steve's head until he can any more and Steve has to squirm out of it himself then leans down. He can hear his heartbeat in his chest and the way he's breathing is heavier than normal, how Steve chuckles, “what're you doing now?”

 

“Wanted to,” he says, trails his hands down Steve's abdomen as he presses his cheek to his chest.

 

“Hey,” maybe it's weird, has to be because Steve is running his hands through Bucky's hair like he does when there's a particularly bad nightmare, “we don't have to-”

 

“Want to, just,” he sighs against his skin, “gimme a minute.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They sit there longer than a minute. Long enough that Steve isn't hard against him any more but it only takes a couple squeezes of Bucky's hand on his groin to get him back there again. He keeps his face near Steve's pecs though, presses kisses to them before sucking bruises that will only last a few minutes into his flesh. He tastes like the shower with a hint of sweat, sounds like he belongs in a blue movie when Bucky licks a stripe up and over his nipple one at a time. They both shudder and laugh and then Bucky is squeezing those perfect tits of Steve's as he sucks his nipples until they're hard again and Steve is arching into each of his movements. Has to feel good with how he's writhing around and it only makes Bucky's cock stiffen more in his jeans.

 

“More,” Steve sighs out, hips squirming and Bucky doesn't know what else he can do to give it to him, “fuck me. C'mon I'll,” he pushes his chest together, like Bucky had, “I'll hold them.”

 

“Are you-” he stutters out, feeling like he had the first time he'd ever gotten a girl in the sack, “are you sure?”

 

“Never know until we try, right?”

 

“Lie down then.”

 

They part for a second to reposition themselves-Steve sprawled on his back on the too narrow couch and Bucky with his legs on either side of his torso, one knee buried in the couch cushions. His hands return to Steve's chest, can't keep his hands off them in spite of how he's so hard he knows this'll be over quickly. Steve's entire chest is blushed red along with his face, his nipples two darker red circles in the middle, and god, he can't stop from squeezing them again until Steve lets out a moan and they'd agreed on no begging but he hears the start of a “please” anyway. “Might need some lube.”

 

“Bedroom I think. Been uh...practising.”

 

Bucky stumbles on his way, calls back to the living room, “seriously?”

 

“Can't be all bad with how you're always wanting it.”

 

“Punk,” he mutters just loud enough that Steve will hear him from the other room. He sheds his pants and underwear now while they're still both fully invested in this thing and walks back. Steve's hand at his side twitches like it wants to reach out but he doesn't. Bucky would've let him touch if he'd wanted, but he doesn't and so he leaves it alone while he strokes himself back to full hardness.

 

Steve settles down again somewhat once Bucky is straddling him, “everything good?”

 

“I'm fine, Buck. Are you? Getting performance anxiety?”

 

“Nah,” he squirts a small amount of lube into his palm to warm it up before spreading it onto Steve's chest. It makes him pause in spite of how Steve's breath hitches because this definitely isn't something he'd ever thought he'd be doing with _Steve_ of all people but he can feel the anticipation coiled in Steve's body under his hand. He wants it. A lot, if the way he's carrying on is any indication. He's warm all over-not just where Bucky has touched him-and his eyes are half closed, long lashes making shadows on his cheeks, his thick lips wet and red from how he'd been biting them. Bucky wants to kiss him. Make him even warmer so that maybe he can thaw out the creeping coldness from Bucky's bones but he doesn't. Not now.

 

“Ready?” Steve asks as his hands move to his chest, squeezing his pecs together so that they look obscene with how wet and full they are.

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yeah, come on and do it already.”

 

The first thrust is nothing special. Strange and new but that's about it. He adjusts himself so that he's leaning further over Steve, his own chest over his face and both hands braced on the arm of the couch. Like Steve isn't even there. Just some kind of toy for him to shove his dick into and get off. He peeks down at his face and Steve smiles, lopsided and dopey looking in spite of how Bucky's cock is only a foot away from his chin. Steve does something, shoves his chest closer together and Bucky slides into the space between them again, a moan twisting its way out of his mouth. He pulls back and thrusts again, eyes squeezed shut at how tight it is, how wet, and warm, and _good_ it feels because if he looks down and sees Steve he might come right away.

 

It takes a couple more strokes for them to get a rhythm but when they do it's even better. Steve's smooth, slick tits pressed on either side of his cock as he fucks them, Steve moaning and gasping and asking for it harder. He doesn't get far before he feels himself losing control and shoving his dick more erratically into Steve's skin-he starts to slow down, wants to ask if he should stop to jerk himself off instead but Steve gasps, “keep going”.

 

He comes louder than he ever has since the war-mouth open and breathing heavy, a stuttered cry from his throat-then looks down to Steve. Steve who just grins the same stupid smile at him in spite of how Bucky came all over his chest and he himself hasn't at all. But it only takes a few strokes of Bucky's hand to bring him to completion and then they're tangled up in each other, both still slightly out of breath.

 

“That was,” Bucky nods.

 

“Yeah. Again sometime?”

 

“Yeah,” he pinches a nipple and smirks at how Steve still manages to arch up into it, “yeah, definitely.”


End file.
